An example of a nozzle head is disclosed in DE 38 12 132 C2, in which the driving force arises from the recoil of the water under pressure exiting from the nozzle and the rotational motion of the nozzle holder is stopped by means of a brake. In this nozzle head, the spray direction is fixed. The insertion bushing lying along the central channel of the hollow shaft protruding from the pressure water fitting is taken up by a bore hole continuing in the central channel of the hollow shaft.
Examples of ring grooves forming part of a labyrinth gap seal in a nozzle head can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,120 and 5,060,863.